Quizás con un poco de suerte
by LittleFearless13
Summary: OneShot/ El pequeño Sasuke estaba realmente molesto, Naruto no había venido al pre-escolar, abandonándolo a merced de las locas niñas. Y su lugar favorito estaba siendo profanado por un intruso rosado y llorón, ¡Vaya que era egoísta el pequeño Uchiha! Aunque con un poco de suerte ganaría algo más que un tranquilo almuerzo...


**Hola bueno c: ya saben, cuando no tengo la inspiración suficiente, escribo oneshot como este *-* burp y bueno, salió esto jeje ^^.**

**Eh, por desafío he aceptado continuar "Jodidamente iguales" para los que habían preguntado por conti :3, tendrá algo así como 15 caps, espero sigan leyendolo ^^**

**El nuevo cap de Want you back, estará dentro de los próximos tres días, lo prometo (: **

**N/A: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

Era alrededor de media día en Konoha, y en el pre-escolar los pequeños preparaban sus estómagos para el pronto almuerzo.

El lugar tenía un gran patio, donde cada quien de forma bastante independiente podía escoger donde almorzar y _con quien_ hacerlo, después de todo: Un shinobi necesitaba autonomía.

Sasuke Uchiha era una especie de niño prodigio, adorado por sus padres y su hermano mayor, Itachi. Sasuke destacaba en cada actividad, sin importar cual fuera, dibujo, construcción con bloques, las escondidas, atrapar el balón, en los entrenamientos de un soccer bastante amateur. Incluso, en las preguntas de conocimiento, donde dejaba en claro su gran inteligencia.

Tales demostraciones lo convirtieron en el chico más lindo para las pequeñas del pre-escolar, ganándose a la corta edad de cuatro años un montón de fans. Claro que, esta popularidad entre el género femenino, provocaba una antipatía absoluta para los demás niños, excepto para Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor amigo del Uchiha.

Pero precisamente ese día, a la hora de almuerzo, el pequeño Sasuke se encontraba corriendo solo, hacia un árbol de cerezo bastante alejado del salón. Esperando poder comer su almuerzo en paz. ¿Naruto? Pues él había contraído la gripe y por orden médica había tenido que quedarse en casa.

Sasuke bufó molesto mientras se sentaba bajo el verde césped que crecía a la sombra del cerezo. Por alguna razón, ese árbol en particular lo llenaba de paz.

Frunció el ceño cuando recordó como una turba de niñas lo había seguido toda la mañana, argumentando excusas para poder acompañarlo en las tareas que usualmente realizaba junto al Uzumaki. Por supuesto, Sasuke había dado una negativa –muy cortes- a cada una de ellas, no estaba interesado en las chicas, le parecían olorosas, pegajosas, feas y por sobre todo, _molestas._

Unos sollozos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se volteó exaltado buscando al intruso que se había camuflado –hasta ese momento de forma perfecta- en su escondite. Estaba enojado, nadie tenía derecho de estar en su pequeño templo. Cuando logró distinguir de dónde provenía el ruido, se levantó y caminó, decidido a echar a quien quiera que estuviera ahí.

Dio la vuelta al árbol y entonces la vio.

Una pequeña motita rosada, estaba agazapada, mientras todo su cuerpo era sacudido por la ola de sollozos que se le escapaban de forma incontrolable.

Sasuke se quedó estático, observando a la niña, no sabía quién era, probablemente era del paralelo a su clase de pre-escolar, pues parecía tener su misma edad. Se acercó cauteloso y tocó uno de los temblorosos hombros de la pequeña. Al instante, ambos se apartaron como si ese simple contacto, los quemara.

Ella alzó su mirada confundida, y así Sasuke a sus cuatro años, descubrió los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca –y que jamás vería-

Eran de un jade profundo, aunque no le gustó para nada, verlos inundados de lágrimas, todas ellas abundaban y corrían libremente por el rostro de la jovencita. Su cabello rosado, caía hasta sus hombros, y el flequillo lograba esconder totalmente su frente.

- Hola – no sabía muy bien que hacer o decir, pero un impulso que no había experimentado nunca lo hizo querer saber más de ella.

Los jades se dilataron aún más por la sorpresa y voltearon buscando a otra persona en el terreno, pero no, _estaban sólo ellos dos._

_- Entonces de verdad debe estar hablándome a mí_

- ¿No sabes hablar? – Sasuke no era precisamente una persona paciente, y ella parecía no haberlo escuchado.

Sonrió cuando la vio asentir levemente.

- Soy Sasuke Uchiha, voy en el salón Sora

- Ho-Hola Sasu-Sasuke-Kun

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al escuchar lo bien que sonaba su nombre más el honorifico en los labios de…¡Un segundo!

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – inquirió sin vacilar, ella pareció sorprenderse nuevamente, se talló sin disimulo los ojos, parpadeó y sonrió cuando notó que Sasuke seguía ahí, de pie a su lado.

- Sakura, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno

Flor de cerezo, fue todo lo que se vino a la cabeza del pelinegro, su vista iba de Sakura al árbol y del árbol a Sakura.

- ¡Como el árbol!

- S-Sí, es el árbol favorito de mamá

- Hmp, bueno, en realidad si pareces una flor de cerezo

Ella lo miró extrañada

- Tu cabello es rosa, como sus pétalos y tus ojos son brillantes y verdes, como el tallo- cruzó los brazos con suficiencia sobre su pecho, mientras Sakura sólo podía pensar una cosa: Que era lo más bonito que alguien le había dicho nunca.

- Supongo

- ¡Claro que sí!

Sonrió y Sasuke se quedó helado, la perfecta hilera de dientecitos blancos le mostraban la sonrisa más cálida que podía imaginar, era como uno de esos momentos en los que miras hacia el sol y por segundos el destello te quita la visión, pero aun así, no puedes apartar la mirada por la embriagante sensación.

Quiso acercarse más a ella, conocerla, y saber todo.

Se limitó a partir por algo básico, sentarse a su lado.

- Y bien, ¿A qué salón asistes?

- Salón Fuku

Saber aquello lo abrumó, llevaba seis meses en aquel lugar, y la pequeña pelirosa iba al salón contiguo al suyo y nunca había reparado en su presencia. Se golpeó mentalmente.

- Oh

Un cómodo silencio los rodeó, hasta que Sasuke notó que el motivo por el cual la había conocido aún era un misterio para él.

- Y ¿Por qué llorabas?

Se arrepintió al instante.

Los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a llenarse nuevamente de lágrimas, bajó la vista avergonzada y soltando sollozos por montón.

No supo bien que fue, ni el motivo, pero fue como si su cuerpo cobrase vida propia y lo impulsara a abrazarla.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

La rodeó con ambos brazos en un gesto que intentaba transmitir paz y consuelo. Ella se sorprendió tanto que contuvo la respiración por varios segundos, luego, se relajó y se acomodó mejor en el pecho del moreno con un enorme sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

Sasuke espero a que los sollozos cesaran, mientras pensaba en como rayos se había atrevido, cuando se dio cuenta de la calidez que Sakura le otorgaba y estuvo pensando que le gustaría permanecer así mucho tiempo.

Le gustaba estar ahí, más que ver su caricatura favorita comiendo galletas y bebiendo leche de chocolate.

Se sonrojó ante su descubrimiento y titubeando bajó su mirada, ella lo observó y sonrió cuando sus ojos se toparon.

- Nee, Sasuke-Kun arigato

Sintió su corazón acelerarse y no pude más que sonreír a la pequeña motita rosa.

- Pero ¿Por qué llorabas?

El semblante de ella se ensombreció, y en un susurro apenas audible le respondió

- Los niños se burlan de mi frente

¿Su frente? ¿Por qué? Él no le veía nada de malo, de hecho no la _podía ver_

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera la dejas ver tras el flequillo

- Sí…Pues es la idea

Se sorprendió, no entendía a Sakura ni sus motivos.

- Veras…Los niños se burlan por el tamaño de mi frente y – hizo una pausa conteniendo un mohín- Pensé que el flequillo los haría olvidarlo, pero hoy me han llamado perro ovejero

Por algún motivo extraño, Sasuke se sentía furioso, ¡Ella era la niña más linda que él había visto! ¡La más dulce! No se merecía que una turba de tarados la molestaran.

- No les hagas caso

- Hmp, todos en el pre-escolar piensan lo mismo de mí, soy una horrenda frente de marquesina

- ¿Todos?

Ella asintió frenéticamente

- ¿Y es que yo no cuento?

Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle Sasuke?

Lo había observado hace tiempo ¿Quién no? En cada uno de los salones era conocida su popularidad, su intelecto y como traía vuelta locas a las infantes por su peculiar atractivo. Ella siempre había pensado que eran cualidades superficiales y sobrevaloradas, le parecía un chico bonito, bastante en realidad, había fantaseado un montón de veces en hablarle y comer juntos, en mirarlo a esos extraños pozos negros y descubrir todo lo que ocultaban, pero era demasiado tímida y su autoestima ya estaba por el suelo, como para recibir un golpe más.

Ella era invisible, invisiblemente fea, y él, perfecto y popular.

Suspiró.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta

- ¡Si cuentas!

- Bien, porque yo no creo que tu frente sea horrenda

Se acercó un poco más y le levantó el flequillo

- De hecho, es muy bonita…Como tú

El sonrojo volvió a aparecer en el rostro blanquecino de la niña, mientras Sasuke se inclinaba y depositaba un casto beso en el motivo de burlas.

_Y el motivo por el cual se habían conocido_

Se quedó estática, mientras sentía arder su cara, Sasuke la miró y sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿No has almorzado verdad Saku-Chan? ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo?

Sakura lo miró, y llevó una de sus manos al sitio que él había besado, se sintió extraña y se vio envuelta en una cálida aura. Decidió que a partir de ese día tomaría su flequillo con un listón, _quizás con un poco de suerte_, podría volver a sentir los labios del moreno sobre su frente. Sasuke le extendió una mano, no vacilo y la tomó gustosa.

- ¡Claro!

Sasuke la levantó y la llevó al otro lado del árbol, donde el césped era más mullido y podían sentarse sin problemas a comer. La miró de soslayo y decidió que se encargaría de todos aquellos imbéciles que volvieran a molestarla, si era necesario, pasaría cada recreo junto a ella y _quizás con un poco de suerte_...Se sonrojó al instante, ¡Tenía cuatro años por Kami-Sama! ¿Qué estaba pensando?. Sonrió, al notar que de pronto, la idea de compartir su escondite secreto con Sakura, no le molestaba para nada.

De hecho, le gustaba bastante.

_Como ella_

* * *

**Tsk! siempre siento que arruino mis fics con los finales xd en fin...Gracias por leer ^^ deje su review :3**

**Ya saben, desafíos, historias a pedido, lo que sea, Pm o en las formas de contacto que estan en mi perfil**

**Abrazos aplastante :3**


End file.
